Escape
by Rave the Wolf
Summary: Edward and Alphonse never had expected to find a dog on their travels, but when they do they end up finding no ordnenary dog. How can she help them find the philopher's stone? CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Suki

She was running, the under brush whipped at her mercilessly as she attempted to navigate it. The blood smeared down her sides and across her fur was still wet and the deep gash in her side was adding to it. Her fear drove her to run even faster, but she couldn't keep the pace up for much longer. Her panting breaths filled the night air as the thing chasing her got closer, she panicked and the adrenaline rush made her go faster. Her pace was getting slower as she finally broke free of the brush and ran on to the dirt road. She stopped, feeling the thing had stopped chasing her. Listening to the brush she could hear what sounded like the creature was running away. Sighing with relief she laid down in the middle of the road. Looking up she judged it was around midnight and after laying her head down, she fell asleep.

Several hours later…

Edward and Alphonse Elric were walking down a dirt road. It was around 9 in the morning. They had just gotten off the train, but had taken a wrong turn, so now they were, unfortunately, lost.

"Brother, we're lost!"

"No we're not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" A fight quickly ensued and Edward grudgingly admitted defeat. "O.k. we're lost, so what… do… we… do…?" There several feet in front of them was a large, white, wolfish dog; its fur was smeared in blood. It seemed to be dead, but you can never know it might be a trick. Ed thought he was seeing things. "Al do you see that?"

"Yeah…" Al confirmed he wasn't seeing things, so Ed, being Ed, picked up a stick and began to poke the poor thing. They didn't notice it crack an eye open, probably to see who was poking it. It didn't like what it saw so it closed its eye again. "Brother! Stop that!" Al took the stick from his brother, and threw it into the woods.

"Hey! What was that for!? It's probably dead anyways!" Al, being Al, carefully picked it up. After careful examination, Al decided it wasn't dead at all.

"It's not dead! And look it has a collar." They both peered at the collar, there engraved into the leather was the name; Suki. So now they knew a little more about her. Suki opened her eyes again and was greeted with blonde hair and gold eyes, and the feeling of being carried.

"Well, Al, you were right, she's not dead." Ed noticed that one of her eyes was blue while the other was brown. Suki stared at him for several seconds, never breaking the gaze. Then she spoke.

(Can you hear me?) Ed jumped at the strange voice that had entered his head.

"Who are you!?" He yelled and Al looked at him strange. He turned to Al. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what, brother?"

"You didn't hear the voice?" Al gave him a concerned look.

"I didn't hear anything." Ed was getting strange vibes from the dog and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. He decided to drop it; it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. _'I didn't hear that, did I?'_ He thought while they kept walking, Al still carrying Suki, and Ed wondering if he had gone crazy.

* * *

**A/N: O.k… sorry the first chapter was so short, I was having a great idea and my mind couldn't give any more. Suggestions are welcome. If I get about 3 reviews I'll update, okay? Please don't flame me I'm a really sensitive person and I take everything to heart, so don't flame me because you had a bad day. Got it? Yes? Good. Okay ja ne!**


	2. Thugs on the Bridge

Edward, Alphonse, and Suki continued down the path. After several minutes they reached a bridge crossing a river. Standing in front of said bridge was a large group of thugs, each with a gun in hand. Ed and Al were spotted and one of the men walked over to them.

"Heh, I hope you know this is a toll bridge." The man cracked his knuckles.

"Is that so? Well then let me get my wallet..." Ed reached into his pocket with his left and then suddenly punched the guy in the face with his right. The other thugs stood there for several seconds with dumb looks on their faces. Al had already set Suki down and was in a fighting pose.

"Why you fucking brat!!!' One guy tried to rush the brothers, shooting his gun at Ed, who dodged easily.

"You're a terrible shot!" The guy tried to shoot him again and Ed blocked with his auto-mail arm, bullets making a ringing noise. Ed flipped and punched the man out, just like the first. Ed didn't notice someone sneaking behind him. Al was fighting off several men at once when he saw the man.

"Brother! Behind you!" Al was too late and Ed was tossed into the air and onto the bridge.

"Oof!" The thugs were blocking Al's way, so he couldn't get to his brother. Another thug left the fray and walked towards Ed. He smirked and kicked Edward as he tried to get up. "Grr..." The man kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Ed was getting dangerously close to the edge of the bridge, here the river was deep and fast, chunks of ice were floating in it as well. If he fell in it would certainly be the end of him. "Mother fu--" The man kicked him with more force knocking him off the edge. Al saw the whole thing.

"BROTHER!!!" Al began to fight hard and fast in a fit of rage. Suki had been trying to get through the mass of bodies to get to the bridge. Finally she reached it, and saw what had happened. She snarled like a feral beast and crouched. Huge white and gold wings burst forth from her shoulders, her wing span would've been around 30 or 40 feet. Suki launched her self into the river after Edward.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't care I'm gone!" The thugs ran away, frightened by Suki's display. Al ran onto the bridge, his armor clanking. He watched the water where Suki had jumped in.

"Brother!! Suki!!" Al scanned the water for signs of either one. Sobs could be heard coming from the suit of armor, echoing around and enhancing the sound. Suddenly Suki burst from the water, wings out, water sprayed everywhere. Al had jumped back at the sight, because Edward was clinging to Suki's neck. Suki hovered slightly and landed in front of Alphonse, her legs buckled and sent her and Ed tumbling onto the bridge. "BROTHER!!!" Al ran to him. Ed was coughing and sputtering water all over the place.

"Ugh... cough, cough what happened...?"

"Suki... just saved...you..." He finally noticed Suki laying there. Her wings were gone and she wasn't moving. Ed couldn't comment because he was busy throwing up river water to say anything. He finally finished, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Al had gotten up and was cradling Suki's head in his hands. "…Is she dead brother?"

Ed walked over to her and took her head in his hands. Her fur was wet and there was a cut across her snout. Ed could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. She weakly opened her eyes. Al looked relieved. She licked Ed's hand and gave a deep sigh before closing her eyes again. She was asleep and Ed nuzzled her forehead.

"Thanks…" He whispered in her ear. Al picked her up. "Come on Al we'd better find someplace to take her to, she's hurt herself worse…."

**A/N: Don't kill me, I know it took me forever to update…. ; I don't feel like dieing! Gomen nasai!! (runs away)**


End file.
